Lost in Warm Arms
by triptocaine
Summary: It wasn't Nate that could turn Elena into a mess. Only Chloe could. Fuck summaries. ChloexElena. There's a desert man. Somewhat PWP.


Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted or any of the characters within the series. Naughty Dog does, and that's how it should stay.

Honestly, I was listening to the Prince of Persia: Sands of Time soundtrack and I'm like …. Idea. And then my favourite part of 3 which was literally getting lost in the desert. Because marLOWE TALKS AND SHE IS MY FAVOURITE.

So. Yeah. Here's more Chloe/Elena for some.

I should be woRKING ON MY ACTUAL MAJOR.

* * *

Lost in Warm Arms

* * *

The almost silent clopping sounds of hooves on the ground kicked away at sand and debris; the smell of burning bodies filling the air that mixed with the embers and soft crackling of wood and bone. Men and guns decorated the ground with their torn bodies and mortified faces with bullet holes on their chests. Gunpowder hung in the air, daring not to move so the dead could rest in remembrance of what they were killed with. Blood, perhaps more, stained the light sand to a crimson shade of death. Flies buzzed around the petrified bodies, carrying on their own merry way of business and moving about from cadaver to cadaver. The sun bore just a tiny head tilt up, making its way down and scattering images of gold and bronze across the morbid scene before them and attempting to make it beautiful. Death could not be beautiful.

"Definitely looks like Nate was here," a woman started. She was sitting behind the other, a blue cloth covering her head and mouth to at least protect her from the sun's rays. He arms and legs were covered too, trying to hide as much skin from the onslaught of beams and heat around them. One hand clung to the waist of the woman trying to control the frantic horse around the corpses that littered the scarlet sand.

"No," the other woman said, keeping both hands on reign as she managed to navigate the horse around the wreckage. "This doesn't have Nate's signature written on it." Finally able to get the horse out of the maze of death, they circled in the same spot for a few moments, staring at the destruction before them.

"Well," the one in blue began again. "Whatever they were doing, they were looking for something."

"Or someone," the one in red responded before letting out a loud 'hut!' and kicking the horse into motion as it began to gallop away from the still-burning site. It could have been symbolic; two women who created death, leaving behind wreckage that was not theirs to find men who created more death than they who were being chased by a bringer of death. Or, it could have been just a mess. In a way, that's all it was. That's all it ever was.

The sun stayed blazing ahead of them, turning them blind as fabric fluttered about them in the dry heat. Sand clouded about them as they both attempted to keep cloth over their faces to hide from wind and dirt. The one in blue finally gave up and found herself buried in the red one's back, breathing heavily, sweating and dehydrated. At least the body in front of her was causing the sand and wind to stay away. All she wanted was shade. All she wanted was a drink. Not even just water. She needed a good, cold, hard Bourbon Old Fashioned. She didn't even like Bourbon. She wasn't even ever sure she had a Bourbon Old Fashioned before, and wasn't even certain she was going to enjoy it. But it sounded good at this point. Or maybe some really nicely aged whiskey, like the bottle that you buy when you're twenty-one just because and then not open it until you're about 40, knowing it's going to be better than when you bought it.

"You alright back there, darling?"

Oh god the sun was going to kill her. She wasn't fit for this sort of weather. It reminded her of when she did her work back in Yemen. Even that was too much for her. Sometimes she wished she would end up somewhere nice. Like Venice on a winter day. Oh _snow._ Snow, she missed.

"Elena?"

"Huh?" she muttered in return. She found her fingers gripping harder onto the red fabric, forcing her head up so her chin was resting on the other woman's shoulder. Still too hot.

"I said, are you alright back there?" the question was repeated; perhaps a bit more worry in the woman's voice, shaky even. It could be worry, or she could be just as dehydrated as the one in blue was.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chloe," Elena finally whispered out, closing her eyes, in hopes that if she did the sun would be blocked out. "Tired. Need a drink. Screw Nate. Can't we find a place to rest- anywhere from out of this sun?"

That caused the woman in front to let out a soft chuckle and a soft shove from the one behind. They were in the middle of nowhere someplace in some godforsaken desert that neither of them could really give any second thoughts other than 'that's a really big desert'.

* * *

No longer did the sun bear down on them with the threat of burning and scarring and killing them in its favourite domain. But instead, its sister moon smiled gently down onto the two weary travelers. The brisk cold night brought relief to the both of them; their skin, eyes, burning and sweating bodies. One was tied to the horse as she rested away, her breath moving in a soft rhythm. Small puffs left, contrasting with the cold air around them; it didn't last in their air very long, however, as the wind picked up and rapidly tried to force them around from the path they were attempting to create. The other was walking next to the dark haired horse, one hand on the reigns, trying to pull it forward and the other holding her cloth tightly to her frame. She could have started to fall asleep on her feet, maybe even while she was walking if she was that willing. A stirring was what caused her to slow down and look at the sleeping body on the horse.

The first thought that would come to her mind would be _fallen angel_. There Elena was, all balled up and sleeping, innocent. Well, not exactly innocent. Chloe knew for a fact that the blonde had created blood upon her hands and it would never wash away. But in this moment, the wind could cease and the cold could turn stars into illuminating secrets just to pretend that the sleeping woman was innocent. For one moment. That's all she needed.

She was soon met with fluttering eyes, trying to force open and out of her resting state. It didn't take long for the blonde to realize they were still moving through the endless torture of the desert.

"We find him yet?" she mumbled out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stared at the knot keeping her down and decided right then and there she was not going to get up for some time.

"Not yet, darling," Chloe answered before leaning in and giving the blonde a careful peck on the lips. One night in a crappy motel room turned into an entire secret relationship for them, and Chloe couldn't get enough of it. Sure, she grew jealous every time Nate got a little too close, or tried to kiss Elena. But then again, it wasn't his arms that the blonde returned to at the end of the day.

Elena let out a soft hum as she returned the gentle kiss and leaned back against the horse. She found herself relaxing back into her sleeping spot again. She'd walk tomorrow and let Chloe sleep on the horse, it was only fair.

"Oh," the brunette began, voice filled with mixed emotions. "But… what… how? We were going straight!"

And this is what caused the blonde to finally undo herself from the knot and sitting up on the horse, squinting as the wind hit her eyes. That's when the sheer confusion hit her. They were back in the scar of a massacre. The horse was pulled forward as Chloe walked over to a house and tied the reigns to a post before walking up to the door and firmly kicking it open.

"It's the same… _bloody_ place! We spent day and night moving to find them and we end up in the same _bloody_ place!" Chloe never lost her temper like this. But she was human. She had been walking for far too long over too much sand. She was tired, and angry.

"If we find Nate alive," the brunette started up again as she walked around, beginning to pace angrily on the porch of the beat up house. "I will take the personal honour of killing him. Thoroughly."

"Chloe just calm down," Elena began. "There must be another way we can g-"

"Another way?" the other spat. "Another circle we can make to end up here? This is bloody stupid. Screw Nate. Screw Sully and screw Charlie too! I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm not going to be their housemaid again! I'm not cleaning up the mess they've already made like I was their mother! I'm not dealing with this shit anymore!"

And she stopped, covered her eyes with her arm and leaned against the wall, completely hiding her face. Her shoulder began to shudder. She wasn't near crying because of the adrenaline rush, or that she was sad or angry, or even weak. She was crying because she knew it was the truth, and every time she ran what she just said through her mind; she knew she cared. She was human.

And perhaps the adrenaline rush helped.

Elena had to quickly undo her knots before sliding off the horse and walking over to Chloe, fingers hesitant on where to hold. Before she knew it, she was clinging entirely to the brunette's back, holding their bodies close until the soft shuddering and soft sniffling ceased. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. It was just the sound of wind whistling through and around the broken and shattered building. Through the breaking and shattering women.

"Wow Chloe," a voice broke through the tension. "You know, you could have just told me. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you two in housemaid dresses."

Nathan. Fucking. Drake.

It didn't take long for Chloe to gently push Elena off of her body and rush up to the man standing on the other side of the room to throw a hard punch across his face. She watched as the man stumbled back and against the wall, holding his jaw in disbelief.

"And where in God's name were you this whole time?" she let out, not bothering to hold back the screaming. "I have _wasted_ my time searching for you and you were _here?!_ _You were here?!_"

"Calm down, calm down," Nate began, rubbing his jaw and straightening himself out. "We only got here maybe two hours ago. We got in contact with some guy named Slim Dog or something like that and he's got a plane on the way."

"Oh so… so you were just going to leave us?" Elena finally butted in. "In the middle of the desert?"

"Hey I didn't know you two were here!" Nate snapped back, frowning at the blonde.

"And we thought you were dead, Nate!" the blonde bit. "We saw the wreckage about twelve hours ago and we thought someone had killed you!"

"Wait, you thought I was dead?" the man questioned, a small smirk coming onto his lips. "You guys care? And here I thought that punch was for blood."

"Yeah," Chloe growled. "And you're a Grade A asshole, so the next one just might be."

"Will you three please shut up!" a fourth voice popped in. And from the darkness, the shifting of cloth and jackets came the shaved head of the other Grade A asshole, Charlie Cutter. "I am _trying_ to get some sleep before the old man's buddy buddy shows up with a plane! Thank you."

* * *

The plane ride was awful. Chloe had to watch Elena and Drake being all touching each other and lips touching and what have you. The brunette had to keep reminding herself though, it was not his arms that the blonde returned to. It was not his arms. It was not him. The jealousy bit away at her, a venomous snake that couldn't get enough of her blood.

When they landed, it was off to a small bed and breakfast that happened to have a couple rooms still left open. And of course, they would have it no other way than the ladies in one and the gentlemen in the other. That only made Chloe happier.

The night was finally coming to an end with Chloe sitting on the bed, back pressed against the head board with Elena snuggled between the brunette, head resting on the other's shoulder and back against her chest. Warm and cozy with the blanket over them.

The brunette was still awake, watching as some odd soap opera with poor English subtitles played on small TV that had an antennae three times its height. The blonde however, was slowly drifting off, soft and low breathing leaving her. Every once in a while, did she stir and mutter something under her breath or her eyes would flutter open for a moment only to close again.

Chloe's mind soon drifted elsewhere as one of her hands slowly slipped down to Elena's waist and a soft moan was released instead of a breath. A small smirk grew on the tanned lips as her hand moved more, down. Sliding ever so delicately between the porcelain thighs, fingers found their way to gently feather over underwear hiding beneath the blanket. This sly…. This devious movement caused the blonde's eyes to flutter open and stay that way, lifting her body up, the fingers following.

"Chloe," she let out groggily. "What if the guys hear?"

Well at least it wasn't a 'no'. Then Chloe would be sitting there consumed with lust for the rest of the evening.

"If I'm kissing you maybe you'll be muffled," the brunette smiled, causing them both to let out a soft chuckle before their lips connected. It wasn't hungry or feverish. It was a kiss. Lips pressed together in a way that would be iconic.

The hand however, with its devious fingers found their way underneath thin underwear to press against warm sex, petting and rubbing away. Soft moans, pleas and whimpers muffled through the growing kiss. But the fingers didn't stop there. They navigated their way to find spots and nerves that turned the blonde into a complete mess. And a mess did she become.

The kiss was broken so soft pink lips could gasp out, hands grabbing onto the other's thighs as her head leaned back so her throat could be exposed. Chloe's lips and teeth made refuge to that perfect neck, vibrating against her mouth.

As fingers inserted themselves, they didn't waste time to thrust, scissoring all the while. A second hand moved around as well to slide under the dirty shirt and mold and knead into one of the blonde's breasts. More and more of a mess.

The brunette's name and soft swear words were half of what filled the room. The other was the pure heat that was growing. The mixed smell of musk, sweat and desert air. So much for being muffled. But it seemed neither of them cared.

The fingers moved faster and faster, occasionally slowing down to open and stretch around, just to pick back up again. The blonde's lips were now hotly against the brunette's ear, trying to bite, nibble, suck, anything but failing miserably from the devious fingers moving in and around her.

They went at it, the two of them, for a more than an hour. With the blonde becoming a beautiful disaster in the brunette's hand. By the brunette's hands. By those goddamned fingers. It was when the blonde started to gasp and moan loudly, that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs started stammering and violently kicking out. This is when the fingers moved the fastest they've moved all night, making the blonde thrash about in a desperate attempt to keep a hold on sanity before finally plummeting into ecstasy.

Elena was covered in sweat, panting heavily and creating half-moon marks into Chloe's thighs. The fingers slowed down, making sure to draw any last moan out of those pretty pink lips before they finally slipped out and moved both bodies to lie down comfortably.

"I'm going… to use the vibrator… on you… when we get… back," the blonde managed between pants and soft whimpers. She moved slowly, curling up again the brunette, breathing heavily against the darker skin.

"Mmm, sounds good love," Chloe responded, letting out a soft chuckle. "Now go to sleep."

"Sleep, yeah," Elena slurred, already exhausted and drifting off. "Sleep is good."

And it was Chloe's arms that Elena fell asleep in. The ego boost couldn't be stopped because Chloe knew.

Nate could never turn Elena into a mess. Never make her a disaster. A beautifully chaotic phenomenon.

Only Chloe could.

* * *

that should noT HAVE TAKEN AS LONG AS IT DID. FDSFAKSAG DUFCcnfds FUCK.

This was not supposed to be this long. I was going to end it with fluff but then my lesbian mind was like 'FUCK IT. ELENA'S GET SOMETHIN' OSMETHIN' TONIGHT'.

I hope you're bloody happy.

These two are life-ruiners.

-tiptocaine


End file.
